The following U.S. Patent and U.S. Patent Application are incorporated herein by reference in entirety.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0147875 discloses a device for introducing additive fluids to a primary fluid that includes a body having a central bore for flow therethrough of a stream of primary fluid and a plurality of fluid flow channels in the body. Each channel extends between an inlet to the channel for connection to an associated supply of additive fluid and a plurality of outlet orifices from the channel that open into a surface of the body around and outside of an exit from the central bore.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,220,047 discloses a dual purpose carbonator/blending bottle connected to a source of beverage syrup, a source of potable water and to a source of pressurized carbon dioxide gas. The dual purpose bottle is retained within an ice bank water bath tank. A pair of ratio valves provide for metering the water and syrup at a desired ratio. The mixed beverage first flows through a serpentine coil, also located in water bath, and then flow into the dual purpose bottle.